His Ice Castle Prison
by theginnymalfoy
Summary: Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy are partners for their DADA lesson. Which involves an emotion bonding spell...Is Ginny prepared for what lies in the depths Draco's mind? How will she react when she finds out? Ginny/Draco. Oneshot. Not so evil Draco. R


His Ice Castle Prison

Author's Note: It's rileyalexis again. Oh my gosh, this is my 3rd fanfiction this month. Wow. Thank you all so much for reading my works. Again all of the characters belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling (except for Professor Hennessey). R&R I beg of you.

As the Trio, Neville and Ginny walked into their advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Ginny twirled a lock of her auburn hair around her finger and mocked her easily agitated older brother, "Ron Weasley, Hermione was right. You DO have the emotional range of a teaspoon!"

Their teacher, Professor Andrea Hennessey, clapped her hands to get the class's attention, "Well Miss Weasley that's what your brother's partner will find out in our lesson. Today we will be using the spell _**Tactum motu**_. This spell allows you to temporarily experience another's emotions. For example, if Miss Brown was excited to receive 9 OWLS and Mr. Finnigan used _**Tactum motu **_he would feel her excitement as his own. I will assign you a partner and you two will go into the supply room one group at a time and perform the spell. For some of you this may be personal so you will not be casting the spell in front of the class. HOWEVER, I will know if you have followed the instructions or not. Any questions?

To absolutely no one's surprise, Hermione's hand shot into the air almost smacking Ginny in the face on its way up. "Professor, emotion bonding spells aren't part of the testing area of the Defense Against the Dark Arts curriculum for our NEWTs."

Professor Hennessey smiled at her eager student. "You are correct Miss Granger, but this IS an advanced class and I think that you are all up to the challenge," She walked behind her desk and pulled out a list. "Here are the pairings. There will be absolutely no changes for any reason; these pairs are final. Mr. Potter-Miss Parkinson, Mr. Weasley- Mr. Nott, Mr. Goyle- Mr. Thomas, Miss Greengrass- Miss Granger," The trio grimaced at each other and reluctantly stood by their partners. " Mr. Zabini- Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Weasley- Mr. Malfoy. You may begin."

"WHAT!?" The two Weasleys shouted in protest.

Ginny stuttered, "Me with M-Malfoy?"

Ron roared, his face red with rage, "MY SISTER WITH THAT SLYTHERIN FERRET!?"

Malfoy snorted, "Don't worry Weasel, I won't go near your blood-traitor of a little sister."

Their professor slammed her fist on the desk. "I am the teacher here, and this behavior will stop at once. Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, you may go into the supply room, and complete your assignment, now. Mr. Weasley, I would greatly appreciate it if you would refrain from shouting in MY classroom and questioning MY teaching abilities. Thank you."

Scurrying away from her teacher's and her over-protective brother's anger, Ginny followed Malfoy into the small room and reluctantly shut the door.

"Well," He drawled his frosty grey eyes watching her. "Shall we begin?"

She sighed. "If we must…"

"I'll go first, _**Tactum motu**_" He cast the spell before she could prepare herself and her vision clouded.

When she opened her eyes again, her caramel ones met his. She knew at once that the spell had worked. His eyes, though still covered in a sheet of ice, could not completely mask his surprise at what he had experienced. He had felt her happiness, her love for her family and Harry and Hermione, but also her slight doubt of their motives. It was one of the few things Tom Riddle had left her with besides her memories of the year he had possessed.

He regained his composure and his eyes reflected their usual lack of emotion. She braced herself for the taunts, the insults, the rude remarks but instead he simply offered her his hand and helped her up.

"Your turn." Draco said simply never breaking eye contact.

Ginny raised her wand shakily and said the incantation, "_**Tactum motu**_"

He cried out and fell to his knees. She felt her feelings intensify just to hit a solid wall.

It was a wall of ice. She couldn't get past it. It was his façade, the side of him that he expressed at school. It was so thick but the ice was beginning to crack. Spider fractures crawled across his shield until the ice could take no more and she broke through and Draco's composure snapped. This time she was the one who fell to the floor.

Hurt. Distrust. Regret. Hate. Disappointment. Hopelessness. Pain. All of them so intense. Hurt by the lack of love from his parents. Distrust towards everyone so he couldn't be betrayed. Regret for being trapped, to be forced into the Dark Lord's service. Envious of the Trio, the heroes, while he was the victim of constant verbal abuse from his father. And the pain.

Everything was tainted with pain. That one emotion itself was so strong that Ginny let out a cry of shock. It consumed her. How could he survive with that much pain? How does he stay human? It descended upon her like a cloud of darkness. She was drowning in his mind. Drowning in the feelings that he hid so thoroughly, building up a layer of ice to control them. But she had broken down the dam so she had pay the price. And she was paying for it as wave after wave of pure anguish and tortuous pain washed over her. The unhampered emotion cut her; stabbing, slashing her from the inside out.

And then it stopped.

She felt his strong arms snake around her, pulling her close. Trembling slightly, Ginny buried her face in to his warm chest and took a shallow breath trying to calm her rapid heartbeat.

Ginny lifted her head cautiously and looked up at him. This time when she met Draco's eyes they were not expressionless. She could still see the raw emotions that she had experienced during the spell. They did not need to say the incantation to speak their feelings. She looked into his silver eyes and they spoke to her silently, '_I'm sorry.'_ She mouth formed a small smile as she answered him, her caramel orbs shining, _'I forgive you.'_

After they left the supply room that day, everything changed for the two students. Draco changed sides shortly afterwards and became a spy for the Light. Ginny Weasley finally got over Harry Potter, her childhood crush and fell in love. With none other than Draco Malfoy. But her boyfriend, and the love of her life wasn't Malfoy-the cold and cruel Slytherin. It was Draco. The boy that was trapped inside himself in an ice castle. And she was the one who melted the ice. The girl who set him free.

The End.


End file.
